The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly to a compliant pin having a self-sensing deformation system.
Many electrical assemblies employ plated through holes (PTH) when forming electrical connections between components. An electrical component may include compliant pins that are forced through the PTH's to establish the connection. Compliant pins include a deformation zone that promotes the connection with electrical surfaces in the PTH.
The compliant region includes two surfaces that may be brought together under force. That is, during insertion, the compliant region may deform, e.g., the two surfaces being brought together. Depending upon installation force, the compliant pins may fail. That is, during insertion a pin may not seat within a PTH or a pin may be loose in a PTH. After insertion, a test is conducted to ensure that each compliant pin is in electrical contact with a corresponding PTH. The test is time-consuming and costly. Further, over time, the compliant pin may lose resiliency and subsequently become loose creating a poor electrical connection.